soliafandomcom-20200214-history
Kibbit
Kibbit f.png Kibbit Floor.png Kibbit Head.png Kibbit Lookout.png Kibbit Shoulders.png Kibbit Shy.png The Kibbit is the capsule rare for March 2009. This capsule item could only be obtained through the purchase of a March 2009 Toy Capsule for the price of 300 luna in the Donation Shop. :View this item in the Marketplace. :Go back to the Monthly Capsule Rares. :This item is also a pet The Kibbit is a popular animal and Pet to the people of Sorven. Prie, owner of her own Kibbit Suvok, even hosts a Kibbit Week event. The Kibbit is most commonly found in Pink in Sorven though Prie's is Black. Kibbits don't actually lay eggs! *When it comes time for Kibbits to mate the female spends her time finding a good nest site while the male sets off to find a nested female. The females nest site will be a place with soft ground, good sunlight, and nearby water. Once she's found a spot she likes she will defend it ferociously. When a male comes along; he fluffs up his fur and behaves kitten-like to indicate he's neither a threat nor after her nest. The two will cuddle; the rubbing rustles seeds and pollen from their fur. Once the nest is coated they both leave. In this nest a plant grows, eventually it flowers and fruits. The fruit however is an egg, a Kibbit egg! Popular nest sites are in gardens which are often well tended by their owners. Next time you find a weed in your farm think twice about uprooting it; you might have a baby Kibbit! Kibbits can be good pest control! *Kibbits are nocturnal bug-eaters. Their eyes are very sensitive so during the day most sleep. Those who live domesticated keep their eyes tightly shut during daylight hours. Suvok for instance though always with Prie spends most of his time asleep on her shoulders and in her hair. At night they are very quick hunters, able to eat their weight in bugs every night! This however is far more then they need and many have become rather lazy. Why hunt your food when it turns out you’re a cute furry creature that people will simply hand food to. Kibbit markings aren't universal. *Colors and fur patterns are inherited from the parents. The recent discovery of the Kibbit-plant has begun a racket of Kibbit breeding for patterns. Kibbits are amazing climbers! *Their super soft paws are covered in the microscopic furs. When climbing these furs will cling to just about any surface, even glass! This allows them to find good places to hide during the day when they'd normally be vulnerable to larger predators. Don't be surprised next time you see a Kibbit in a seemingly impossible situation! But not so good at swimming. *The fur on their body is thick and full of normally fully pollen and seed. When wet this gets matted down and becomes very dense and heavy. Their small legs don't make good paddles and they're likely to be eaten by a Gyorai long before they make it to shore. Category:Donation Item Category:Donation Item: 2009 Category:Donation Item: Capsule Rare